A State of Indecision
by allyann
Summary: Iroh reacts to the realities of Mako and Korra's relationship, making Korra rethink her love of Mako, in the face of Iroh's newfound companionship.


A State of Indecision

Mako whirled down the corridors of Iroh's ship, seething and more than anything, upset. His jaw clenched as he stalked, hands jammed deep into his pockets, heading in no particular direction at all. No matter how much he wanted to evade his thoughts, he knew in his heart it was impossible.

It had been several days since General Iroh and his fleet had arrived in Republic City. To Mako's dismay, it hadn't taken long for Iroh to charm everyone, sweeping them off their feet with his charisma and personality. Everyone including Korra.

_She used to love me _fumed Mako, thinking back to all the times Korra had professed her love and care for Mako, only to have him push her away over and over again.

And Asami, the girl he had loved from the first moments he saw her. She had been perfect, everything he could have asked for, yet somehow Korra had always stood in the way of his being truly satisfied with Asami.

Eyes glued to his feet, Mako was completely unprepared when he turned the corner into General Iroh. He stumbled into him, about to shout an apology when he realized who it was. His eyes narrowed into a menacing glare as he spat out, "Sorry didn't see you there."

The General gave him an appraising look, lifting his eyebrows in a casual question. He straightened his uniform and then cleared his throat before responding.

"It is fine Mako. This ship is dimly lit as it is, you might've missed me even if you had been looking," he paused before continuing, "Is everything alright Mako?"

Mako's eyes narrowed to slits, his face darkening as he snapped, "Nope, everything's fine. Why? Did someone tell you that it wasn't?" He stepped closer to Iroh in a play for intimidation but Iroh appeared unfased.

"No, it would just appear that you carry a lot of anger inside your heart at this moment. And from experience, I know that a soul laden with anger is a soul who's morals are weakened. Thereby a dangerous soul, creating a dangerous individual," Iroh proposed calmly, looking genuinely concerned for the young fire bender.

"Well General, I'm not really sure why my anger levels must concern you so. Leave my heart to me and know this; my morals will not be weakened!" he fumed, pushing past Iroh and continuing down the hall.

It wasn't until Mako had pushed past him that Iroh, realized Korra had been coming down the hall and now stood directly behind the spot where Mako had been previously. Korra's gleaming eyes were tinged with anger as she stomped towards Iroh, hands plead fiercely on her hips.

"I'm sorry he has to be like that. Rude, abrasive, ornery. You don't deserve it. You've done nothing to him," she said, coming to stand in front of Iroh, placing one hand upon his shoulder, the other on his strong, chiseled chest. She stared up into his eyes, so cunning and mesmerizing, but also kind and playful. Their amber depths seemed to pull her in, like a drug she found herself gazing into them, never wanting to let go of Iroh.

"Yes well he is rather…angry, it would appear," he muttered, returning her stare. "Why does he dislike me? I can't remember anything that I have done directly to him to erect such a vendetta…" he trailed off, confusion in his eyes.

"It isn't you," she sighed, pushing away from Iroh so she could look directly at him. "It's me. We used to have something."

"Oh!" his face showed his puzzlement as he turned his face to the floor. "I didn't know you were already…involved with someone else…" he trailed off, stepping awkwardly away from Korra and running a hand through his jet black hair, making it rumple and add to his exasperated appearance.

"No," Korra cried, pulling him back closer to her, alarmed by his retreat. She grasped his hand tightly and sighed. "It's nothing. He has a thing for Asami anyway."

"Asami?" Iroh questioned, even more confused. "But I thought he had something with you?"

"Well he did," Korra began, "But he also loved Asami." Seeing Iroh's eyes widen she tried to reconcile. "I mean, no, he….uhhh well. I honestly don't know," she sighed, tired of talking herself into circles to defend Mako.

"When he was dating Asami he told me he loved me once, but that he loved Asami too. That things were confusing. I guess I just figured that if I waited long enough….maybe he would choose me," Korra explained, averting her head and turning her head from Iroh to hide her embarrassment.

"Korra," Iroh whispered, taking her face between his warm, strong hands and turning her face to his, their eyes only inches apart. Behind their kindness there was a hidden anger, a venom that leeched out through his voice as he said, "You don't need to wait for Mako to choose you as his second best. To get bored of Asami, or to finish experimenting and come back to you. You deserve to be somebody's world, somebody's everything, not just a consolation prize to an indecisive man."

He glared at her hard, willing her to understand the truth, meaning, and wisdom in his words. She saw his fury at Mako and couldn't understand why she had let herself follow Mako around like a lost polar bear-pup for so long. If he wanted her, he would have to prove it, to win her love. But now she wasn't quite sure if she wanted him anymore. Maybe she had found something better.

"My Grandfather always warned that men in a state of indecision are the most dangerous. He told me never to follow a man who doesn't know in his own heart the right way because they are feeble, weak and easily twisted and controlled by darkness while they have no boundaries or oral constraints to follow," Iroh continued taking his hands from Korra's face and placing one on the wall of the corridor, running it along the length and stopping when it was level with his waste.

Korra pulled Iroh's hand from the wall, pulling him to her and pressing her lips hard against his, kissing him passionately, wanting him to know the feelings she possessed for him. His hot breath danced across her skin and when he pulled away she could see the want and desire and passion so clearly in their amber depths, but she could also see a question.

"Korra, as a friend I am pleading with you, don't let him use you. You and Asami both deserve better. But you Korra, you could have so much…more."

She could sense the unspoken words beneath what he said, knew what he meant and she practically jumped in him, kissing his shoulders, neck, working her way to his mouth, loving the warm his body fit so perfectly with hers, exhilarated by the taste of his skin and the warmth of his embrace. Coupled with the sincerity of his words she was overjoyed.

When they stopped for air, he looked down at her, another question lurking behind his mask.

"Are you still in…a state of indecision Korra?" he asked almost shyly, searching her eyes for the answer. But he needn't search, for Korra had the answer readily available.

"No, I am not. I will never wait around on another person's heart to turn to me. I know what I want," she said, leaning up to whisper against Iroh's cheek.

"And he is standing right in front of me," she whispered, as Iroh pulled her into an embrace, kissing her passionately, heatedly, like he had never kissed anyone before, and then took her hand and led her down to his quarters for tea


End file.
